Heart Lake
'''Heart Lake '''belongs to the Quapaw Pack August 1997 Sombra looked around. She had never been here before The rocks on the shores of Heart Lake were painful to walk on. Night was falling fast. River Song's little pack needed to find somewhere to spend their first night together Meerkats123 22:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) River Song thought that they should head inland a bit, there was bound to be somewhere to spend the night.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 23:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sombra spotted a human coming. It was not a hunter, but a reseacher coming to radio callar River Song, so the Quapaw could be tracked.. Sombra alerted her aunt. Meerkats123 23:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) River Song pricked up her ears. She didn't want the collar so she should get away.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 23:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The researcher was prepared for this. At least one wolf had to wear the collar. He put out some bait that wolves could not resist, a deer leg. Meerkats123 00:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) River Song barked. She hoped the others would realise it was a trap.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 00:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC) There was a second reseacher behind River Song. He slipped the collar around her neck and tightened it enough to make it impossible for her to take it off. Meerkats123 00:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) River Song snarled and growled, hating the feel of the collar. She growled at the researcher.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 01:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The callar was something River Song would be used to within a few days. The reseachers allowed River Song to go. Meerkats123 01:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) River Song went, knowing it was important to find somewhere.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 02:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sombra located a cave. Meerkats123 02:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) River Song investigated, checking for danger.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 02:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sombra went in. It was cold and damp, but had no danger. Meerkats123 02:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It would do for the night. River Song followed.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 02:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sombra waited for the rest of the pack. Meerkats123 02:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Edward started walking, but decided to wait for Whippet. Where was she? Anubis had ran after Edward after the how scene at the Rascals. He was angry and frighten. He turned to see Dante was still with him but to his surpise there were three Rascals females and a pup. He wasn't sure what was going on. Sir Rock 14:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Edward didn't care about what Anubis or Dante thought, he cared about Whippet. Sombra barked. Whippet was with the pack. It was dark Edward needed to sleep. Meerkats123 15:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Anubis grunted at Edward. What was getting his tail in a not? Anubis hadn't done anything and he had stayed with Edward instead of abandoning him. Anubis saw all three females with them and their pup. Anywas, Anubis just wanted to get as far away from the Rascals as possible. Plus if they far enough away from the females, there is a more likely chance they won't rejoin their former pack. Anubis nuzzled River Song who appeared to be the most dominant of the females. Sir Rock 15:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Dante didn't want to be roped into anything. He was angry at Edward for killing the hunter but he was ad that Edward seemed to be angry at him when he had done nothing. Dante looked at the others. They were Rascals females and he didn't like Rascals because they had been mean to him. But these were not the two who attacked him so he was okay with them. Dante went up to River Song and began to chew at the collar because it interested him. Aniju Aura 15:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Anubis wanted to get the others out of the area. The father they went from the Rascals the better. That pack was big plus he didn't know this area too well. Anubis started to take the others in-between the Rascals and the Hell Hound where no wolf pack live. It would be better for them if they stayed away from the much bigger packs for now. Sir Rock 18:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Edward bobbed his head forward, feeling stupid. He then whimpered, apologizing for his actions. He was just shaken up by the hunters and Prowler being shot. Dante frolic away with River Song's collar in his month wagging his tail high. He followed Anubis to the vacant area in-between the Rascals and Hell Hounds. There Dante wonderd into an empty hole in the side of a hill under a fallen tree. Without knowing it he had found the perfect place for the new pack to spend the night. Dante sat down and chewed on his prize. Aniju Aura 19:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sombra snached the collar from Dante. She carried it to Anubis. Meerkats123 19:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Edward growled, wondering where Dante was. River Song sniffed at the collar.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 21:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Violet stood up with a start. She made her way into the potencial den and lay down with discomfort. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sombra took the collar with her into the den. Meerkats123 12:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Edward was really tired and went to sleep in the den. Whippet went over near the den and sat down quietly. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 15:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Edward suddenly woke, he sensed Whippet's presence. He went over and sat next to her. Whippet glanced at Edward and gently nudged him affectionatly. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Edward licked Whippet. He was happy they formed this new pack. 20 minutes later, Violet gave birth to five pups. Two boys, and three girls. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Edward howled. Whippet wagged her tail and howled with Edward."Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 22:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Dante froliced around outside with the collar in his month. He heard the others howling and looked around. Then he wagged his tail and froliced over to see what was going on but before he could, he eyed a squirrel. Dante chased after the citter. Aniju Aura 22:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers